


I'm not scared of you

by RedPastaSauce



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPastaSauce/pseuds/RedPastaSauce
Summary: Fluffy romance between you and Kyoya
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Reader
Kudos: 14





	I'm not scared of you

" Sweet to meet ya'." You said to the class in front of you. " My names Y/N. I'm from the USA." You raised your hand to gesture 'hi'.  
" What is that on your nails?" The teacher asked.  
" Black nail polish. Is there a problem?" You asked.  
" For future reference, please use neutral colors when painting your nails. Black is against school policy." She said.  
" So it's one of these schools." You murmured under your breath as you went to your assigned seat. There was one boy who heard you as you walked. You could tell from his smirk and the adjustment of his glasses that he was that type. You hated his type.  
He approached you after class. There was a blonde at his side.  
" Kyoya hurry!" He exclaimed. " We'll be late for the host club."  
"Just one moment, Tamaki." He said and turned to you. " You should join us-" You cut him off right then and there.  
" Yeah, thanks but no thanks." You said quickly packed your things and left. Kyoya continued to invite you to the host club every day until you said yes.  
" Care to join us?" He asked.  
" FINE! My god. You ask me every day. I'll come this once as long as you promise to leave me alone if I come." You stated.  
" I promise," Kyoya vowed. You followed him to the host club. What's his damage anyway? What's his angle? You thought as you walked. You arrived at the host club and sure enough, it was just like you thought it would be. Frilly, peppy, gross. Kyoya had to have an angle. His type always had an angle.  
" Alright, Ootori, I'm here, now what?" You asked him, putting your hand on your hip.  
" Sit down, I'll have someone come over and serve you in a moment." He said calmly, clearly not affected by your sass. The look you gave him would've gotten anyone else to shut up. You sat on a stupid pink couch. You overheard Tamaki and Kyoya talking.  
" Kyoyaaaaaaa, I don't want to serve her. She's scary!" Tamaki said  
" Tamaki…" Kyoya sighed. That was the last straw. You stomped over to Kyoya.  
" Ootori." You tapped him on the shoulder and he whipped around to face you. " I'm leaving." You simply stated. You felt kind of defeated. You just wanted to go home. As you turned to leave Kyoya grabbed your arm and turned you back around.  
" Please don't leave." He said.  
" What do you want from me?" You whispered. You hated him. He only wanted to use you like everyone else. He looked shocked when you asked him and let go of your hand. You ran away quickly. Little did you know, Kyoya ran after you.  
You slumped on the floor next to the fountain. You called your dad.  
" Daddy? I don't want to be here anymore. Everyone thinks I'm scary. I have no friends and I miss momma." You explained in English.  
Kyoya crouched behind the bushes. He listened to you talk with your father. Kyoya knew English but it was still a little hard to understand. He got the gist of it though. You weren't scary, just afraid.  
" A kid here is a manipulative businessman. I know he wants something from me but I don't want to know what." You looked up at the sky then towards the window of the school. People were staring at you from the window. It looked like the host club and their guests. You were shocked, why were they staring at you? You heard a voice.  
" I understand." He said in Japanese. You jumped up and whipped around.  
" Dad, I have to go." You said angrily. You slammed your phone shut. " Ootori what the hell are you following me for? Can't you tell I don't like you?" You yelled. You remembered the people staring at you. They wanted to see what happened between you and Kyoya.  
" You don't scare me." He said. " I know you're afraid."  
" What do you know about me?" You screamed at him.  
" I know your mother is back in America. I know you miss her and wish your father hadn't moved you to Japan for business." He simply stated.  
" How do you know all of that?" You inquired. Your voice was soft. It seemed he did know you.  
" I liked you from the moment I saw you so I took the time to do some research." He told you.  
He liked you? No way. He had to have an angle.  
" I know what you're thinking and no, I don't have an angle. It's genuine interest. I've never felt this before. Please understand, I like you. I really really like you." He confessed.  
" Follow me." You said and walked over to him. " I'm going to slap you so that they go away." You said and motioned to the window with your eyes. He acknowledged you with a wink. You felt a blush brush your cheeks when he winked. You gave him a hard slap and ran away into the bushes. You peeked out to see that no one was at the window anymore. You called out to Kyoya. He walked over and sat in the bushes with you.  
" You really like me? You're not joking?" You implored.  
" Of course I'm not joking." He hugged you unexpectedly. You gasped but then leaned into the hug. Suddenly you both heard a door slam open and Tamaki yell.  
" Kyoyaaaaaaa?" He dragged out the A like he was calling for a dog. The twins peeked through the bushes and found you and Kyoya hugging.  
You started crying into his shoulder. You didn't scare him. He understood you. He liked you. He really liked you. He peppered kisses on your face and wiped your tears.  
" They're right here!" The twins yelled and you jumped. You and Kyoya stood up holding hands. Tamaki ran over and pointed his finger at you.  
" How could a beautiful woman such as yourself be so cruel?" He exclaimed.  
" You're right, I was cruel." You leaned over and kissed Kyoya's red cheek. His other cheek reddened as he blushed. Tamaki's arm went limp.  
" What? Is? Happening?" He asked.  
" We're going to try dating," Kyoya said. You blushed. Dating? Ok!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a fic written for you let me know!  
> ~Author-chan~


End file.
